


laughter lines

by sungchanery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Chenhyuck, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, also some bath product theft going on, chenle is being robbed, they keep it quite open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: It takes Jeno by surprise.They all laugh, in that state, at that place — and Jeno seems to find the lines he was seeking for right where their smiles push up their cheeks, deep laughter lines making everything, once and for all, clear.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	laughter lines

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally written in one sitting out of spite n love for every adult content creator that gives us exceptional nsfw content to gobble on n feast to our heart's content <3 
> 
> a big hug and a pat on the back to every ncity author out there who throws lovely ideas in adult spaces and creates their sexc vision !! keep going !! don't let ppl shame or faze u :)

It takes Jeno by surprise. 

When his key slots and turns in the lock and his shoulder pushes the door open — tired, sore from running errands for the most part of the day, the curse of a 9-to-5 job he wouldn’t wish to his worst enemy — he expects to find his roommates in the living room, having their regular sitcom Thursday, hands in Hot Cheeto bags and laughter echoing throughout the entire hallway. 

He doesn’t expect to see them like this. 

“Oh, he’s back,” Donghyuck lifts his head from its place between Chenle’s legs and glances at Jeno, the hint of a smile starting to grow on his face before Chenle’s fingers wrap around his honey locks, fixing the disturbing lack of lips around his cock with a cruel yank. 

“Hey, Jen,” Chenle greets him with characteristic nonchalance and it barely reaches Jeno’s ears, ringing because of an existing headache, now amplified by everything happening in front of him all at once. This is too much for a Thursday night. 

The abandoned Community episode is still running in the background, but nobody pays Jeff Winger and his questionable study group any attention, occupied, messy slurping and faint gagging noises louder than their banter's volume. Jeno barely has the mind to push the door closed with his heel, habitually kicking his shoes off in the doorway with his eyes glued to what’s in front of him, unable to look away. He leans on the cold wood behind him as he follows Donghyuck’s bobbing on Chenle’s length, forced on his cock from the tight grip on his hair in a way that is absolutely filthy and that Jeno knows makes Donghyuck go batshit crazy. 

“What’s—uhm, what’s up with—what’s up?” Jeno tries his best but his mouth and brain betray him. He thinks that’s good enough, for now. 

“All good,” Chenle replies with a shrug of the shoulders, driving Donghyuck’s stretched lips down to the base of his dick. Donghyuck chokes, and Jeno flinches. “Just chilling.”

“Chilling,” Jeno parrots, trying to will his legs to move, his head to put together an entire sentence that makes sense. It works, but partly. He moves closer, but no words come out. Baby steps — figuratively and literally. He will get the hang of this one day. 

“Mhm, just—fuck, Hyuck, mind your teeth, babe—just chilling. Just do your thing, okay? Don’t mind us.”

And Jeno would really love to not give a fuck, to keep on with his day, take a shower, grab the leftovers from the fridge and call it a night. He would really love to just walk past them both, rush in his room, lock the door and let them have their fun without a single care in the world. 

But he can’t. 

Ever since the first time this happened, he can’t deny that he hasn’t stopped thinking about it, that it doesn’t pop in his head even after him trying to bring it down like a particularly annoying whack-a-mole game every time his eyes fall on Chenle’s bare chest after a shower or on Donghyuck’s thighs under his shorts. 

It had played out exactly like this — Jeno returning from a hangout with Renjun, slightly tipsy on peach soju and sleepy after eight crushing hours of work when he fell victim to the exact same sight, identical to tonight’s. He can remember it vividly — Donghyuck’s bare knees getting all scraped and burnt on the carpet and Chenle, ruthless as of now, using the boy between his legs as he pleased with eyes rolling back and toes curling. They hadn’t heard him coming, lost in their world; but when Chenle’s eyes fell on Jeno and Donghyuck snapped out of it they both had scrambled to cover with cheeks dipped in scarlet embarrassment and their former couch pillows — Jeno had insisted they throw them in the trash after that and he was adamant about it — thrown haphazardly over their crotches. 

They talked it out, apologies and all, and Jeno had come to the surprising realisation that he didn’t really mind. He would never admit that it was hot seeing them like that. He would absolutely refuse to acknowledge the lava bubbling in the pit of his stomach that the lewd sounds Chenle’s cock elicited from Donghyuck’s throat caused, volcano coming to life by the most unexpected of origins. He would, though, agree that seeing it again wouldn’t be half bad. And he did — Chenle and Donghyuck taken aback the moment he blurted it out but taking his word for it after what seemed like a thousand “you sure?” thrown his way. 

He was sure, even in retrospect. And he is sure now, and even when his brain still hasn’t caught up with it, his body surely has. Chenle, ever so shrewd, doesn’t miss the way he starts filling out his pants.

“Unless you want to, of course.” 

It’s an invitation, open for him to use or to push away with no hard feelings and Jeno knows that well. His half-hard cock twitches under his slacks in interest, his body’s overeager reply to what Chenle is offering, its way of accepting it. His brain, though, decides to catch up right then and there, and it has its own, different plans. 

“I’ll just—I’ll just have an early night, yeah? You can...keep going.” 

Chenle snorts and Donghyuck manages to even hum, mouth stuffed to the hilt with cock not enough to keep quiet. To Jeno, it doesn’t come off as a surprise. 

“I’ll make sure we do,” Chenle smirks and his eyes leave him along with this attention, now both focused on the matter, or, more accurately, the head at hand.

The lava in Jeno's stomach mixes with newfound jealousy as his feet drag him to his bedroom. 

* * *

The door of the bathroom creaks open as the spray of water runs scorching on Jeno’s body, rinsing off the lather of borrowed sandalwood body wash Jeno decided to treat himself with today. He doesn’t have preferences when it comes to products but Chenle does, so he gives himself the luxury of using his unnecessarily expensive bath gels every now and then, hoping he won’t notice or won’t really care. 

He doesn’t flinch with the intrusion — he is used to it, a silent agreement between them all to openly use the bathroom as they please after one particularly long shower of Donghyuck’s resulting in Chenle running to Jisung’s next door in a desperate, frantic attempt to not piss himself. Jisung is still kind of traumatized, but they try to not mention it, if they can help it. (Chenle can’t, in fact, help it. Jisung hates him for it.) 

“Jen, will it be long?” Jeno recognizes Donghyuck’s voice from behind the shower curtain, sounding hasty. He hears some clutter, but he pays it no mind, washing foam off his sternum. 

“Ten minutes? Kinda just got in here,” he lies because sacrificing Chenle’s lux body wash shouldn’t be wasted with a half-assed shower and he sort of intended to use his hair mask, too. If you’ve done a crime, commit to it, or something along those lines — it doesn’t really matter, when the mango hair mask is waiting to be used. 

Donghyuck groans at that, the clutter becoming louder. “Fuck—can you, like, keep it short? Chenle messed the fuck out of me and if I appear like that to Mark, he will turn all fussy. You know how he is.”

Jeno knows really well how Mark gets when the attention he considers his gets snatched away. And if Donghyuck appeared looking like he does after Chenle has done his number on him — well, that would make fussy Mark look like a severe understatement. 

He really, really wanted that long shower, though. 

“Well—”

“Or just lemme slip in with you.”

The intense rummaging Donghyuck was doing abruptly comes to a halt, and so does Jeno’s breath with it. It hitches, droplets of water sneaking in his airway and he coughs — keeps coughing with water making everything worse until he sees a hand feeling its way against the wall, finding the tap and stopping the cause of his near-death experience. 

Everything’s cool again. He can breathe.

“All good?” Donghyuck’s voice takes a tinge of worry instead of haste and Jeno keeps catching his breath, along with a break. Donghyuck’s question comes back to haunt him, though; neither a fever dream nor something he misheard. He almost chokes again, self-sabotage, this time. 

“Jeno, if you don’t answer in the next five seconds I’m pulling the curtain open and if I find you half dead in there I swear I’ll just—”

“No!”

Jeno’s fight or flight response takes over, hands clutching on the curtain, choking be damned. It’s one thing to see Donghyuck naked, but an entire different thing for the opposite to happen like this. Jeno’s on the brink of a whiplash. 

Everything’s not that cool, after all. 

“No, Donghyuck, I’m—I’m really naked in here.”

Donghyuck, after the commotion he caused, has the gall to snort. 

“I thought you were showering fully dressed, Jeno. My bad.”

In the hot shower, surrounded by steam, Jeno feels impossible heat pooling on the apples of his cheeks. His fingers loosen on the curtain, letting it go just to push his wet hair off his face. The water is chilling on his skin as time goes by and goosebumps rise on it, Jeno rubbing hands on his forearms to warm them up and send them away. 

Is it too weird for Donghyuck to see him naked, after all? Jeno isn’t really sure why he makes such a fuss about it. He has seen Donghyuck naked and in another context, Donghyuck has seen him too. They’re just two dudes being dudes; no harm done. Right?

Right?

A new wave of goosebumps rise on his skin at the thought of Donghyuck seeing him in the shower — wet, naked, close. This time it’s not the cold; it’s something dangerously akin to excitement. 

“You can,” is all Jeno musters, leaving his forearms alone just to turn the shower spray on, warmth slowly spreading on his skin with the hot water stream falling on his body once again. 

“You sure?” A question Donghyuck has posed again. The answer remains the same; Jeno’s eagerness, too. For a patient person, his body is way too impatient. 

“Yeah. Just—just come in. You’re in a rush.” 

Donghyuck gets rid of his clothes in an unsurprisingly brief amount of time and after what feels like half a second the shower curtain gets gently pushed open, Jeno inching closer to the shower wall, making space. 

His eyes land on Donghyuck’s face, on tangled, oily hair, bitten lips, shiny, brown eyes. He wills them to stay there but with every step of Donghyuck’s closer to him, it physically hurts to do so. Betraying him once again, his body forces his gaze to go astray — moving down the marked column of Donghyuck’s neck, his collarbones, staying on a single, pink around the edges and red at its core bite mark on his shoulder before they fall down, down, down—

"Didn't say you can stare," Donghyuck puts a stop in Jeno's trance, his once roaming eyes shooting right back on Donghyuck's face like a deer caught in the headlights, the crimson heat on his cheeks fueled by the knowing expression morphed on Donghyuck's features. 

He knows. There is no way he doesn't. The molten heat pooling in Jeno's stomach almost takes a shape right then and there, almost rumbles at the mere implication that Donghyuck is aware of what he does to Jeno, of what he fills his thoughts with. He's showering — but he feels dirty.

"I'm sorry," he tries, averting his eyes, the ingredients of Chenle's shampoo a lovely distraction in this whole situation he has willingly found himself in. Damned be his eagerness, taking advantage of the momentary slip of his brain. "Will keep my eyes to myself."

Donghyuck takes a half an inch step forward. Jeno almost jerks.

"What about me? Can I stare?" 

The heat on Jeno's cheeks spreads. And spreads. And spreads some more, until Jeno can feel his entire body lighting up on fire, water useless when everything's within. It burns him up, along with every rational thought in his head.

"You can," he mutters, eyes on Donghyuck's, this time willingly. "You can," he goes on, stalling, earning time for himself to piece word after word in his head like a puzzle, the image they make all he can think of. "All over. It's okay." 

For a second, it feels like Donghyuck's chest falls, the breath keeping it expanded escaping him in something that resembles...relief? Is Donghyuck relieved? Or maybe, he's excited. Perhaps both. Jeno can't really tell about Donghyuck's feelings — not when his are bundled up in a ball, propelled and rolling under his skin in a round of pinball, Jeno exposed externally and internally like a glass-covered cabinet. 

When Donghyuck looks, he stares. There is no spot he leaves unattended, no plane of skin unexplored — from Jeno's mole under his eye, to the dip of his clavicles gathering the running water, to the bruise on his hipbone, courtesy of Renjun's poorly situated dresser, Donghyuck sees it all, no words spoken. 

Jeno feels seen, in and out. His entire storyline for Donghyuck to check out, to examine, to scrutinize. Jeno's feelings become clearer with every hungry look over his body, the little ball made out of them moving downwards, sliding down his pinball machine of a body drain with a clang, giving Donghyuck the win, letting him collect what he earned. 

And what he earned is Jeno's thoughts, Jeno's consent, Jeno's unlimited and very much visceral longing — manifested with a single twitch of his cock, right when Donghyuck's eyes fall on it. 

Suddenly, the shower feels too long. 

"I should get out—"

"You're not gonna do something about it?"

Donghyuck takes a half an inch step forward. Jeno takes one, back. His shoulder blades, skin on fire, meet the cold tiles. 

"I...I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Donghyuck presses, ready for another frenzied round of feeling pinball. "There is nothing stopping you." 

It's weird, unexpected, unashamed — but Donghyuck is right. After everything happening between them, after everything that has happened, this falls right inside the lines of it all. No lines crossed; at least, not ones that haven't been already left behind. Jeno tries to look back, to find them in a single second, to see where he lost the point that they blur to oblivion. He can't seem to find it. 

It's too late to do so. Donghyuck is right.

The hand wrapping around Jeno's cock is tentative, but it's there. With his eyes on himself he gets ahold of his hardness, wet, hot, heavy under his fingers and he presses tight, tighter, until a moan of wanton relief slips between his lips. He looks up like that — fist around himself and water catching on his eyelashes — and he finds Donghyuck mirroring him down to his every move. 

Donghyuck's flushed red cock peeks through his fingers, curled around it, water droplets clinging around the head and dripping down the drain. Jeno's eyes follow them, mouth watering with the single thought of catching them with his lips instead before they slip. 

The thought of Donghyuck's cock in his mouth, on his tongue, drives Jeno insane; so much that his touch isn't enough, a drag of his fingers on his own cock replacing the stillness, making his head fall back and hit the cold tiled wall.

"Fuck—Hyuck—"

"Keep going, baby," Donghyuck breathes out with his own hand reflecting Jeno's, tugging on his cock once, twice, until it builds a rhythm, coaxing one out of Jeno as well, giving him the courage to keep going. 

Tiny sounds escape their lips and fall in the space between them, following the water, now lukewarm and making the skin on skin drag harder but also muffling every noise they release, keeping it there, a secret poured down the drain. 

It feels good — it feels so damn good and Jeno feels his resolve to keep up pretenses, preserve the token normality of the relationship he's supposed to have with his roommate leaving him with every jerk of his fist around his now leaking cock, with how his balls tighten as he gets closer to his release, with every moan of Donghyuck's in front of him, chasing his own climax with two fingers slipped between his lips, both him and Jeno aware of how loud he gets when driven to the edge.

"Hyuck where are y—Donghyuck? You're in here?" 

Jeno's hand on his cock halts when Chenle's voice reverberates in the room, closer than he needs it to be, than both of them want it to be. Or so he thinks. 

"Don't make a sound," Donghyuck mouths in front of Jeno's face, the hand he once had wrapped around his cock now slapped on Jeno's face, cupping his mouth, muffling his every whine, word, even small breath that might leave him. Jeno gasps — but soon, he nods.

"I'm in here, what is it?" Donghyuck chooses the most casual voice from his arsenal and Jeno would laugh at his adaptivity, if his shock hadn't paralyzed his entire body, or if Donghyuck's hand wasn't rendering him speechless in the most frustrating but effective of ways.

Chenle takes a moment, but responds.

"Nothing, I thought you had left already," Chenle muses, and Jeno suddenly thinks about Mark, about the mess, about the reason Donghyuck needed to be right here fifteen minutes ago. Like the blurred lines, that seems too far away to consider. "Where's Jeno?" 

"Was in his room last time I saw him." 

Jeno feels thankful for Donghyuck's ability of being quick on his feet, for his running tongue that in any other situation could be kind of a burden. 

"Huh," is Chenle's only reply and for a moment, Jeno thinks they're safe. That this will stay a secret between them, the running water and Chenle's little duckie perched on the shower basket. 

But Donghyuck isn't the only one with aces up his sleeve, Jeno learns the cruel way.

"So if I push this curtain open right now, he won't be there, right?" 

A full-body shiver runs up Jeno's body, starting from his toes curling on the tiles and ending to the crown of his head, where still wet hair is resting flat and still unwashed, forgotten. Donghyuck, always calm, collected, for a second seems like he has the exact same reaction to Chenle's words. 

Jeno panics — but Donghyuck is, once again, quick to recover and cut to the chase. He stares, really does, eyes full of something. And in a second he has conveyed everything he needs, Jeno finding himself nodding under his palm, blind trust, Jeno's feelings that Donghyuck rightfully earned now in his palm to do whatever he wants with it, Jeno just left to wait, see and feel all over again. 

"Why don't you check for yourself, b—" 

A sudden yank of the curtain reveals them both, the light of the bathroom making Jeno squint after minutes spent exposed under a dimmer one behind its safety. 

"Found you." 

Chenle's side smile is nothing but proud on his face, unabashed, his feelings out in the open matching Donghyuck and Jeno in front of him, in all their compromising glory. 

Donghyuck lets Jeno go, finally free to talk, to react — but instead, Jeno tries to cling on him more, to hide whatever he can behind Donghyuck's exposed body, the boy recovering in mere seconds from the embarrassment of the situation. Jeno is pressed on his side — the front of Jeno's body, his hard cock left untouched, his toned chest — and Donghyuck sneaks a grounding hand on his hip, fingers gripping tightly and reassuringly. Strangely enough, it brings Jeno comfort. 

Chenle examines the facts laid in front of him one by one. The used body wash bottle on the basket, the water running, their naked bodies stuck one on the other in close proximity; and the length of Donghyuck's cock, still hanging hard and heavy, deprived of its release. He folds his arms, juts his hip to the side — and makes zero move to leave. 

"We're just showering," Jeno's tongue runs to fill the unbearable silence before Jeno can catch it. Donghyuck's bad habits are seeping right in Jeno, and Jeno blames Donghyuck's body, so close to him, with no space for rationality to fit. 

"Go on then," Chenle raises an eyebrow, Jeno's words having the opposite effect than the one he wanted them to have, Chenle now leaning against the sink, looking even more eager to stay. "Don't lemme stop you." 

And it's with that as a cue that Donghyuck, speechless all this time, turns around to face Jeno, one of his silent but full with words and meaning looks shot towards him again, Donghyuck expectant.

Jeno, for good measure, tries to find the line again. With Donghyuck gone, he searches for it on Chenle's side — but like he already knows, nothing is there. And without a line, it's once more, easy to slip.

In the blink of an eye their hands are on themselves like before, tug after tug bringing their cocks in full hardness and rebuilding the tension underneath their skin, tightness returning, threatening to burst. 

Chenle's lustful eyes — Jeno having witnessed them holding this specific glint only for Donghyuck in the brief moments he catches them on the calm before the storm — are stuck on him for the first time, not on the other. He traces every snap of the wrist, every slide of his wet fingers on his cock, every catch of their pads on the crown of the head and every swipe of the thumb over his slit, moans now leaving him in abandon without a reason to be hidden, secret spilled between them three like the water on the bathroom floor without a curtain to keep it in, soaking Chenle's socks without him caring.

Donghyuck comes first with a little mewl pulled out of his throat, a last jerk on his cock, white down his fingers, down the drain, behind his eyelids when his eyes roll in pleasure. The sight is like nothing Jeno has seen before — his roommate is pretty, this much is known. But he's prettier with his face contorted in a blissed-out expression only a good orgasm can bring, lewd and spent and perfect. 

It drives Jeno to the edge, finally letting himself go, his own cum dripping on his fingers, making a mess that nobody cares about in a space like this, leaving him sated and jelly-like. Tingles spread down the ridge of his spine that travel down until they reach the pool of lust laced magma, now subsiding, clambering back and letting his body cool down under the now borderline freezing stream of water. 

With the chill of it all, both in terms of temperature and state of mind, a silly thought resurfaces in Jeno's brain. 

"What about Mark?" he blurts out, and it sounds funny to his own ears — almost as funny as it sounds to Donghyuck and Chenle as well.

They all laugh, in that state, at that place — and Jeno seems to find the lines he was seeking for right where their smiles push up their cheeks, deep laughter lines making everything, once and for all, clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/yeekiies) or [here](https://twitter.com/sungchanery) !


End file.
